


Tell It to My Heart

by evadnejune



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadnejune/pseuds/evadnejune
Summary: For most of their lives, best friends Tom and Harrison have done everything together. Since Tom's break into the Hollywood scene, no one has been able to deny the "bromance" that blooms whenever these two are together. There's one thing the public hasn't seen, though.Tom and Harrison are MORE than just friends.So far, their lives together have been perfect. No one suspects a thing. That is...until an unknown source leaks a photo to Instagram - a photo of who the world thought to be best friends apparently locking lips. In the blink of an eye, Tom and Harrison's secret is destroyed. Now, they must decide to either face the truth or keep denying to the world the true feelings being harbored for one another.Will they be able to finally admit their relationship to the world? Will their relationship even survive that long? And, most importantly, will Tom and Harrison finally learn what it truly means to love someone completely?** ALL CHARACTERS, THOUGH BASED OFF OF ACTUAL CELEBRITIES, ARE PORTRAYED IN A FICTITIOUS MANNER. THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. **





	1. A Photo Leaked

"Mm, good morning, love," Harrison mumbled, rolling over on my twin-sized mattress. I moved my hand away from his head for a moment as he repositioned himself, then replaced it back into his messy brown hair.

His blue-green eyes pierced my own brown with such fondness that I nearly melted right then and there. It was my favorite part of our mornings together – waking up and seeing the most beautiful human lying beside me. As he looked me, I stared back and admired the outline of his face. The chiseled lines that created his jaw were breathtaking, as was the curved of his lips.

His lips. Yeah, that was probably my favorite part of the entire sculpture.

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, but I could feel my own face turning red.

"You were staring again." He leaned in and brushed his lips against my warm cheek. "I like it, you know."

"I like it, too." 

He playfully smacked my arm. "Smart arse."

I rolled my eyes in mock bragging. "Well, I was top of my class in my A levels."

"Oh, were you now?"

"As you must already know. I mean, how could you not?" I brought my hand to my chest and acted surprised.

Harrison rolled over and slid out from the covers, his bare feet smacking the hardwood floor. I should've looked away out of respect, but how could I? Standing in my bedroom, only dressed in a pair of trousers, seemed like an open invitation to stare.

"I really like those on you," I praised, moving closer to the edge of the bed so that I could get a better look.

Harrison turned towards me, hiding his perfectly round bottom from view but exposing his sizeable crease in the front. He cocked his head to the side. "I thought you liked the ones I had on the night before?"

"Those are tighter." I eagerly leaped from the bed and pulled Harrison into my arms. Our naked chests touched, and I immediately felt weightless. It felt as if we were the last people on earth. As his mouth suckled on my neck, I let go of a deep breath and leaned into his hold.

"You're driving me mad, love," he whispered, his hot breath causing little hairs to stick up on my arms. 

I pulled his head up to face me. "I know exactly what you mean." I titled to the left and leaned in. Harrison did the same and our lips collided. Sparks erupted as they always did. The world fell silent around us and we became one whole person.  
Then, a sudden knock sounded. 

Harrison and I pulled apart just at the exact moment my bedroom door swung open. Harry, my younger brother, stood holding the knob in his hand and looking at us with a stunned expression. "Are you thick?" he hissed, immediately stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Thank god." Harrison visually relaxed on seeing who are uninvited guest was.

Harry didn't relax, though. He was exactly the opposite – distraught and fuming at the same time. "Yeah, 'thank god.' You're lucky it was just me."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew exactly why Harry was upset. In the three years that Harrison and I had been experimenting with our feelings, Harry had been the only person we had let know of our secret – and that had only been because he walked in during one of our more sensual encounters. That night, Harry promised to always keep our secret safe, and since then, he's done us the favor of always making sure we never had to risk too much. Kissing in the middle of my bedroom with an unlocked door was completely defeating what he was trying so hard to accomplish.

"We're sorry, Harry," I insisted. "We'll be more careful."

"Yeah," Harry finished, "I've heard that before."

"Why did you come in here anyway?" Harrison questioned, dropping the argument.

Harry reopened the door and stepped into the hallway, one hand back on the knob. "Mum said breakfast is ready." He pulled the door shut, stopped just before it clicked shut, and stuck his head through. "Oh, and Tom?"

I jutted my head upward. "Yeah?"

"Make sure you wash your sheets this time. It took everything to convince Mum you spilled yogurt in your bed and it dried."

"We didn't...you don't think we...not here..." Harrison spluttered any rebuttal he could think of. We both knew nothing had happened during the night, but Harry enjoyed berating us far too much to accept it.

I placed my hand on Harrison's shoulder and nodded to Harry. "I will. Sorry about that." Satisfied, Harry latched the door shut and left the two of us alone.

**← --- →**

When I entered the kitchen almost half an hour later, my mother and youngest brother, Paddy, were sitting at the table. Paddy was diving into his cereal while Mum was reading the morning news on her tablet. Neither looked up as Harrison and I grabbed a piece of toast each from the bar and headed for the back door.

Only when I opened the sliding glass door did Mum speak, asking, "Where are you boys headed today?"

"Not sure yet," I admitted. "We'll be back by lunch, though. Bye, Mum!" I headed into the backyard, Harrison right behind me. As he closed the door, I heard him call into the kitchen, "Bye, Nicola!"

"Suck up," I muttered when he was finally at my side.

Harrison jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow. "Your mum's nice. I like her."

"I know she's nice, but I wish she wasn't so in my personal space."

"You're famous, Tom." Harrison said it as if I had never heard the news before. "She barely sees you as it is. Wasn't this vacation to spend time as a family?"

"Yeah..." I hated it when he made a good point.

"Well, she was probably hoping you'd want to do more stuff as a family. That's why I felt bad about tagging along in the first place."

"Hey." I stopped walking and turned to face him. "You're family." Harrison began laughing uncontrollably. "What is it? What?"

"Family," he finally managed after calming down, "that you sleep with."

"Hm, good point."

"Hey, tossers," Sam, Harry's twin's, voice suddenly called out. I turned to see him and Harry standing at the edge of the woods just beyond the cabin we were all staying in.  
"What?" I hollered back.

I could just make out Sam cupping his hands around his mouth. "Are you coming with us?"

I glanced at Harrison. He simply nodded and started toward my brothers. Really, I had wanted to spend the morning with just the two of us. There had been an open field half a mile down east that I thought would be perfect. I relented, though, and followed Harrison.

When we reached the others, Harry greeted us with a wink – an obvious nod to the earlier morning's incidents. Sam, just like the rest of the family, was oblivious. He only ran his hand through his dark hair and commanded, "Onward!"  
"This is why you're single," Harrison chimed out in a sing-song voice.

"This is why I'm better looking than you," Sam sang back, matching the tune.

All four of us cracked up laughing then. It went like this most of the walk. Sam and Harry were in front while Harrison and I were in the back. We all took turns throwing jabs at one another, laughing at obscene jokes, and singing Broadway songs offkey. About an hour into our little adventure, Sam stopped and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired, clearly annoyed at stopping so close to the end of the woods.

Sam didn't answer right away. Only when Harry cleared his throat three times did he look up and mutter, "Uh, Dad needs me. I have to head back."

"What for?" I questioned.

"Don't know. He said we're going to Charlie's, so maybe a cake?"

Charlie's was the local bakery half an hour into town. To get there, you had to navigate out of the wooded area that housed our family cabin and drive into the family-run town. Despite all of that, the cakes Charlie's sold was every bit worth it.

"Could be a party," Harrison suggested, though none of us knew what for.

"I'll catch you guys back at the cabin, then." Sam headed off back the way we had all came. When he was out of sight, Harrison grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's about bloody time," he burst, prompting an immediate groan from Harry. "What? Are we too much for you?"

"No," he claimed, throwing his hands midway up, "I just can't stand stopping in the middle of these walks."

"Then, let's keep going," I asserted, heading forward. Not much longer later, we had finally made it to the end of the woods. Beyond was an open field – this one much larger than the one I had originally planned on taking Harrison.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry stood with his hands on his hips, proud of what he had created.

"How did I not know about this?" I had come on these walks a dozen times before.

Harrison bumped my shoulder. "You were always on your phone."

"Speaking of..." Harry pulled from his back pocket his cell phone and handed it to Harrison. "You're good with cameras. Take a photo of me."

"Alright," Harrison agreed, dropping to one knee. I watched in utter awe as, with only a simple iPhone camera, Harrison was able to capture such stunning shots of my brother. In each one, the sun seemed to shine just perfectly to one side of Harry's face. His curly hair seemed perpetually frozen in a state of movement. It was, for a lack of better words, breathtaking.

"Now us," Harrison announced, standing and handing the phone back to Harry. Before I could even acknowledge what was happening, Harrison had his arms around me and was looking straight into my eyes. I stared back at the way the sun caused the flecks of green to stand out from the pools of blue. Then, a click. Harry had taken the shot. Three more followed before Harrison brought his face downward and kissed me. I leaned into the fresh smell of toothpaste that seeped from his mouth.

Then, a click.

Our mouths opened and Harrison slipped his tongue through.

Click.

My tongue swirled around his; our lips squished together.

Click.

Our tongues separated and our lips puckered against each other.

Click.

"I think I got a few good ones," Harry stated, breaking the spell between Harrison and me.

"Great," Harrison replied, not breaking his eyes away from mine. "Send them to me."

**← --- →**

Much later that night, the entire family sat around the kitchen table. Dad and Sam – guessed correctly by the latter – had brought back a cake in honor of our first family vacation in two years. Mum also made preparations, roasting a chicken and boiling potatoes with brown gravy as a topping (the homemade kind, too, and not just from the bag). It was a wonderful change from carry-out and pizza that all of us had come accustomed to in the past months.

As we all sat around filling our stomachs and yammering about pointless subjects, I snuck tiny glances at Harrison across the table. He was joining in the fun, laughing at some joke Dad told. I noticed how charming he was – how perfect in every aspect. At that moment, I had wanted to just wrap my arms around him and never let go.

Then, my phone chimed. Normally, I would have ignored it. There was a strict "No Phones at the Table" rule. But this was different. There had multiple different chimes within a few seconds – texts, direct messages from those I allowed, and even a phone call.

"I'm sorry," I announced the table, then stood to retrieve the device. I walked into the sitting room and opened the newest notification. It was a text from one of my best friends and costars, Zendaya.

WTF IS THIS?? The text read. Attached was a photo. One look at it and the world grew black. The next thing I knew, the ceiling rose higher and higher, and I was gone.


	2. The Plan

Many hours passed before I came to. When I woke, blinking my eyes open, I was greeted by the familiar scent of Harrison. Sure enough, he was beside me, hand swirling through my curls. It took a moment to realize that I was no longer in the sitting room of the cabin, but in the twin mattress that the two of us had been sharing these past few nights.

“Hey, love,” Harrison smiled when he saw I was awake. He grinned with his teeth, but I could tell his eyes were puffy from crying.

I reached out and stroked my thumb against his pale cheek. “It wasn’t a dream was it?”

Harrison shook his head glumly. “Afraid not.”

I was afraid of that. Really, the ideal situation would have been to wake up and for my life to be as normal as it had been when I fainted. But life wasn’t usually ideal, nor was it ever fair. Laying in my bed with Harrison beside me, I knew the picture – the one Harry had taken only hours before – was already being spread around the world.

In short, my life was over.

I pushed the bigger picture away and tried to focus on the smaller parts first. “Where is everyone?”

“Downstairs," Harrison replied. "I told them everything, Tom." I shouldn't have been surprised, but still, I felt my eyes burn. "I had no other choice. Your mum and dad want to talk to you. They're waiting for me to tell them you're awake."

“How long have I been out?” I sat up and ran my hands down my face, sighing.

“A couple of hours. You hit your head on the floor, but it wasn’t anything you haven’t had before.”

“Right.” With two broken noses and a bruised forehead, there really wasn’t much I _couldn’t_ take. “I guess you should go tell them, then.”

Harrison left the room with only a thin-lipped smile, leaving me with my tiring thoughts. I couldn’t understand how the photo had been leaked. Everything we did, we made sure to do precisely so as not to let on to our relationship. All of our photos were hidden from our phones’ clouds, as well as locked in a secret folder. I couldn’t figure out how, in only a few short hours, both of our lives had been completely flipped upside down.

Just then, a quiet knock on my bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts. I didn’t answer, but my parents entered anyway. Mum followed Dad, both looking disheveled and unkempt. The moment the door closed behind them, I burst into tears.

“Hey, hey,” Dad cooed, rushing to my side and placing an arm around me like he did when I was twelve. “Nothing’s going to change, Thomas.”

“I j-just don’t want you to s-stop loving me,” I sputtered, wiping at my soaked cheeks.

Mum pushed my legs aside and relaxed onto the mattress. “That would never happen. You know we will always love you.”

“And Harrison,” Dad added, running his callused hand through my hair. The simple gesture lifted a gigantic weight from my shoulders. My parents had been the two people I was worried most about finding out my secret. I just hoped my brothers would feel the same way.

"Hey, Tom?" a voice suddenly sounded from behind the door. It was from Harry.

“Yeah?” I called back.

He opened the door and stepped in. “The studio called,” he announced. “They want to skype in ten minutes.”

← --- →

The meeting, which was held through a webcam as usual, lasted over an hour. During, the studio had come to the unfortunate conclusion that mine and Harrison's relationship was going to destroy my career. I should have felt awful hearing this news, but all I could think about was how everyone was concerned about me – Tom Holland. No one even batted an eye at Harrison Osterfield – best friend and third wheel to the _Spider-Man_ cast. Couldn’t anyone see that this was going to affect him just as much as it was me?

For most of the meeting, I thought this over and over. It wasn’t until my agent, Olivia, directed a question towards me did I snap out of it. “Tom, can you do that for us?”

I stared, dumbfounded. “Um…do what?”

One of the studio figures rolled his eyes. “Post the photo with the caption?”

“I…” All I could do was wrack my brain for an answer.

I felt Mum’s hand feather across my own. “I know you’re still in shock, darling.” Then, to the webcam, “Olivia, can you repeat it?”

Olivia smiled gently. “Of course. Tom, all you’ll need to do is post the photo on your own Instagram account with a caption in support of pride month. Write the whole incident off as a publicity stunt of sorts. Can you do that?”

“I don’t…” Harrison’s eyes locked with mine from across the room. One look and I knew what I had to do. I didn’t have any other choice. My feelings for Harrison were undeniable. But if either of us wanted to continue to have blooming careers, we had to do what was best.

I looked straight into the webcam. “Yes, I can do that. Tell me when.”

← --- →

“Alright,” I said, looking up from my phone. “I have it ready. One click and this should all start to trickle down.”

“Why do you have to do it, though?” Paddy asked, irritated. “Isn’t it just love?”

“Yes, mate,” Harry responded. “But Hollywood doesn’t see it like that.”

I smiled at the love displayed. So gratefully, my brothers accepted me with open arms. Harry already knew, of course, and Sam felt just the same, mentioning that he had known for a while. Paddy didn't seem to care either way. He thought I was with Zendaya but then noticed Harrison and I were spending more time together. He just assumed we were dating and rolled with it.

“Well,” I announced, “here goes.” I clicked the button and immediately the photo appeared on my _Instagram_ feed, along with the caption:

**Everyone is the same. No gender or sexuality changes that. For #Pride2019, Harrison and I decided to share the love. Terms like “no-homo” and “don’t be gay around me” are so common today and definitely NOT okay. Harrison and I may be straight, but we’re using this platform to fight back against the hate. Share the love this #PrideMonth**

I should have been so happy. The comments flooding in were so positive – most giving support to the LGBT community. The studio’s plan had worked. So then, why did I feel like I had just had a knife stabbed straight into my heart?

← --- →

The next few hours passed in a daze. While the company, my agent, and my family were thrilled that the plan had worked, Harrison only sat in the farthest corner of the room, scrolling through his phone. His eyes were bloodshot from fighting back tears and he continuously rubbed his hand over his lips. I couldn’t stand to see him like that.

Clicking on my own phone, I pulled up the texting app and sent him a message, saying, _Can we talk? My room?_

I watched his eyes glance at the silent notification and frowned when he flicked it away. Perhaps he hadn’t seen it after all. I shot another. _Did you get that? Can we talk upstairs?_

This time, Harrison glanced in my direction. He sighed, then nodded with tight lips. A few seconds later, we both navigated out of the sitting room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. Once the door was shut, I threw myself into his arms.

He hesitated, not fulfilling the connection, which caused me to pull away. I tried to meet his eyes, but he only stared off to the bed. “Harrison, is everything okay?”

He ignored me, instead sliding from my arms and walking to the unmade sheets. He ran his hand across them, slowly, as if to savor their touch. “It’s funny, you know,” he finally spoke with his back towards me. “It wasn’t even three years ago that we had our first kiss on this same bed.”

I chuckled in spite of his peculiar actions. “I don’t think a quick peck on the cheek is a kiss, love.”

"No?" Harrison turned to me, smiling. "Did you know you were the first person I ever did that with?" I hadn't, so I shook my head silently. Harrison rolled his eyes and turned back to the sheets. "The mates wanted me to kiss Allison on the schoolyard that year. Summer holiday was days away and it was my last chance. I refused, though. Do you know why?"

I stepped forward, having a pretty good idea. “Because you wanted to kiss me instead?”

“Yeah.” Harrison allowed my arm around his waist this time. As I pulled him against my chest, he added, “You were the only one I ever saw and thought, ‘I’d die for that kid.’ I suppose it’s stupid, now.”

“It’s never stupid,” I assured him, placing a kiss on his ear. “But, love, why are you telling me this right now?”

Harrison pulled away and I could see tears streaking his face. He wiped at them, but it was no use. “Because, Tom, I’ve decided I’m going back home.”

“What?” No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. Weeks before, we had both decided we’d go to New York together. We would begin the newest _Spider-Man_ film tour together. Now, he was telling me he was staying in London? Why?

“Tom, before you get upset –.”

“Too fucking late, mate.” I was beyond upset. Angry. Torn. Heartbroken. Distraught. No word could describe it, really.

Harrison rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t want you to react like this.”

"No, no, it's fine," I assured myself, beginning to pace the floor. "It's only a two-month tour. We've been apart longer."

“No, Tom.” Harrison took my hands in his. “This isn’t just being in two different places.”

He couldn’t. No. “You don’t mean…”

“Yes, love, I do. I’m sorry, but I’m not going to risk your career.”

“Fuck my career!”

“You don’t mean that, Tom. You know you don’t.”

He was wrong. I would give up anything for him. “We can keep it hidden like we have been.”

"Until what? Another photo leaks? Paparazzi start finding out the truth?" Harrison was turning red as he always did when he was angry. "Can't you see this is hurting me just as much as it is you? I don't want to leave you, but I know what's best for both of us."

“The photo cleared everything up.”

Harrison threw his arms up in exasperation. “The photo and caption was only an appetizer. They’re going to come for more. You and I both know it. That’s why I’ve already talked to Zendaya and we’ve both decided –.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” I interjected. “Zendaya knew you were dumping me?”

“We just talked about while you were in your skype call.”

“What did she say?”

"She said she loves you and me both. She'll never give up on us. And she agreed until everything blows over, to push your romantic relationship further into the spotlight."

“I’m not dating her, Harrison! I’m dating you!”

“I know that, love.” He took me into his arms and ran a hand through my hair. With his lips pressed to my cheek, he whispered, “It’s not forever.”

“And we’ll always have each other?” I whispered back.

He kissed me gently, turning my skin hot. “Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER TWO NOTES] Whew! That took longer to get up than I expected. Sorry about that! Life has been hectic. On top of it, I really want this story to be as authentic as possible. Keep in mind, it is a FANFICTION, so nothing is real. But I still wanted it to seem realistic. So, Zendaya and Tom are now going to be pushing their romance further while Harrison is staying behind! It breaks my heart just to write it. :(( What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Comment below! xx

**Author's Note:**

> [CHAPTER ONE NOTES] I hope you liked the chapter! This is just the start to Tom and Harrison's crazy story. What do you think is coming next? Let me know your thoughts in the comments! xx!


End file.
